Alice and the Flamingo
by Big Monkey Pictures
Summary: What if Alice actually thought her flamingo was fun and free-spirited? What if she felt attached to it? What if she wanted to be friends with it? A remake of the croquet scene.


**Hey, guys (and girls). Long time no see. I just thought that I might upload this story that I wrote for myself, which I would now like to share you the rest of you. Enjoy.**

* * *

'Your turn,' said the Queen of Hearts.

'Oh,' said Alice. 'Okay.'

'Phew!' she thought. 'I thought I was going to lose my head for sure, after all that yelling.' She didn't like the Queen of Hearts at all. She wasn't what the Chesire Cat had said she would be like. He said she would be surprised to see her or something like that, she couldn't remember properly.

Anyway, she went to her croquet post and readied her flamingo. Just a moment, she stared down at it. She was starting to feel sorry for it. Tears were starting to run down her eyes but she tried to stop them. Why was the Queen of Hearts using them as equipment for croquet?

The flamingo seemed to have noticed her crying, and showed her a sad face too, eyes sparkling.

'I'm sorry,' whispered Alice, 'but I have to do this.'

She prepared to smack the pink hedgehog but the flamingo dropped his head and giggled. He looked as if he had a crush on her. Alice started to giggle a bit too, but tried not to. She covered her mouth.

'Is this even supposed to make me feel better?' thought Alice. 'I really mustn't be doing this, and neither should he. He'll make us both lose our heads.'

The Queen of Hearts just made a pathetic 'heh-heh', which said "I'll forgive her this once but if this happens again, she'll lose her head for sure!"

The card soldiers were now starting to whisper to one another.

Alice grabbed the flamingo's neck, trying not to smile. 'Now, please. Let me hit that hedgehog. I don't want to lose my head.'

But since Alice was lying on his body, the flamingo stood up, bringing her up with her. The card soldiers burst with laughter. Alice burst into a giggle. She was close to not caring about the Queen of Hearts anymore, but the other half was saying "I _must_ obey her. I don't want to make her mad."

The disobedient half was the most addictive, but Alice still tried to keep that away from her mind. Then she struggled with the flamingo until he held her up off the ground with his legs. Then he started kicking her, which tickled Alice so much she burst out laughing.

The soldiers burst out laughing as well, even louder than the first time.

Now Alice was starting to feel different. 'Animals sure are a lot better than humans,' she thought. 'Especially this one. I don't want to give up this one. He's so funny. I don't think I want to live with humans anymore.'

Then she admitted to the flamingo quietly, 'Gee, that was fun.'

The flamingo drooped his eyelids and said, 'Yeah.'

'Say,' said Alice, 'do you want to be best friends forever?'

'Uh-huh,' said the flamingo.

'Can you take me away from here and we can go live in the wild?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Okay, let's go now and get away from this horrid place.'

So then Alice got off the flamingo, then the flamingo got up as well. He flew up and Alice held her arms out. He grabbed her by her arms and carried her away.

That made Alice's stomach lurch, for she had not been carried high up in the sky before. She raised her legs.

'Oh, I wish we hadn't gone so high,' she thought.

She heard the Queen of Hearts screaming down below, 'WHAT IS SHE DOING? OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!'

Alice looked down and noticed that the card soldiers were running after them through the hedge maze.

'Oh, no,' she thought, then said to the flamingo, 'Can you go a bit faster?'

The flamingo, still smiling, replied, 'Uh-huh.'

Then he flapped his wings faster and they were now losing the soldiers. However, they were building a human staircase after them, but they were so far away they couldn't reach Alice and the flamingo. The flamingo's flapping seemed to take them higher into the sky.

The flamingo seemed to have noticed something and dived down. Alice saw that they were heading for some trees.

'Um, Mr Flamingo,' said Alice. 'We're not that far from the Queen and she might see us coming down here. She'll find us for sure. Do you think we'd better move farther?'

'Eh, okay,' said the flamingo.

So the flamingo moved back up, then out farther and farther away into the distance, until they were now so far away from both the trees and the Queen. They were now above the ocean.

'I don't want to wear clothes anymore,' said Alice, then she removed her shoes, which fell down in the water below.

'Huh?' said the flamingo.

'Ever since I met you, I've changed my mind about society. I don't want to go living among horrible people, I want to live with you so you can tickle me forever. I really loved that. I even love touching your feet.' She rubbed her head on the right foot and said with love, 'Mmm.'

'Aw,' said the flamingo and he laughed.

'Oh, but I do,' said Alice. 'I wish you could hold me like this forever, but that would be impossible, wouldn't it?'

'Eh-eh,' said the flamingo, using the "I don't know" expression.

'But we do have to hide from the Queen, don't we? What if she finds us? What will happen then? If it hadn't been for you, I would've taught her a lesson.' She remembered the mushrooms in her pockets. 'But that doesn't matter now, does it?'

'Uh, oh, well,' said the flamingo.

'Yeah; oh, well. You've saved me from a fat, pompous, foul-tempered old tyrant. And I appreciate that so much. I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world.'

'Aw,' said the flamingo and he laughed.

And so after a while, they found a forest; a deep forest. At least it was so far away from the Queen. There was a waterfall and there lived another bunch of flamingos around here, as well as the umbrella vultures.

Alice, who was now wearing no clothes, came out of the dark and came up to the flamingo, who was in the pond. He seemed to be looking for something, like fish, until he turned his attention to Alice.

'Okay, can you tickle me now?' said Alice.

The flamingo nodded, got out of the pond, lied down and raised his legs. Alice laid her stomach on them (the feet felt nice, even better than wearing clothes), and the flamingo kicked and tickled her. Alice burst out laughing. It was even better than the first time when she wore her clothes. It didn't hurt, for it was gentle enough to tickle her.

When the flamingo stopped, he hugged Alice with his legs.

Alice said, 'I'll never get tired of this.'

Then the flamingo giggled, got up and carried Alice all the way to a nest that was lying up above the huge rock. He rested her gently and slowly on the nest and then stood on her stomach. Alice sighed happily.

'This feels so nice,' she said, and placed her hands under her head. 'I love you.'

'Aw,' said the flamingo and rubbed her with his beak.

Alice giggled, then yawned. 'I love this life better than the other one. Of course I don't know whether it is better for you to hold my arms or touch my stomach.'

'Uh, oh, well,' said the flamingo.

'Yeah,' said Alice dreamily then she yawned again; 'oh, well.'

Then she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

The flamingo rubbed Alice's forehead with his foot, and laid his foot on her cheek. He bent down and kiss her on the other one.

'Mmm,' said Alice with love.

'Mmm,' said the flamingo with love, then he rested his foot on her stomach.

That's how it continued for the rest of her life. She lived happily with the flamingo forever, and the Queen was always unable to find them. The flamingo even gave Alice more kisses and fed her what the animals usually ate, which she didn't mind at all. Whenever they slept, the flamingo stayed on Alice's stomach, or arms, whichever she preferred. This life really was better than her old life, that she completely forgot about the miserable old life.

They all lived happily ever after.

The End

*Sigh* I just wish this is how it went.

* * *

 **P.S. Sorry about that cliche. This story just sounded so nice to me that it deserved a lovely ending. I couldn't just end it abruptly, if you understand what I'm saying. Anyway, feel free to leave a comment, or follow, or even favourite. But please, no rude comments ... [with a dark tone] or else...**


End file.
